Pierce Rogers
Pierce M. Rogers, Ph.D, (Identification Number: 5304-29) was the lead archaeologist assigned to Site 3 on Mars. He was one of the few UAC personnel to survive the initial demon invasion. He was one of the most prominent experts and researchers on the Ancient Martian race that once inhabited Mars. During the invasion, Pierce was in Artifact Research, near where the stone tablets are, and, despite wanting to go to the Delta Labs, opted to stay where he was. History When the player meets Pierce Rogers in Doom 3, he asks if all the demons the player just fought are dead. Upon seeing that the player has the Soul Cube, Pierce states that his research of the tablets led to the conclusion that the Soul Cube could end the demon invasion. He tells the player to reach the Caverns quickly, and to take his PDA which has security codes. He further tells the player that he won't be accompanying him, as he has to complete his research, wishes the player good luck, and says that he will lock the door after the player leaves. If the player persists in speaking to him, he will reaffirm that he has to continue his research. Fate His exact fate is unknown, although the audio log on his PDA states that he doesn't expect to survive the invasion. In addition, the opening of Resurrection of Evil states that the Marine was the only survivor found, so he may have been killed off-screen. However, if he stayed where he was and kept the door locked, he might have survived long enough to be rescued. PDA Contents Audio Logs 'The Soul Cube is the Answer' This is the audio log of Doctor Pierce Rogers. I don't know if I'll make it off the base alive. I don't have much time, so I'll sum up what I have quickly and upload the rest of my finding into the databank. I hope someone finds them. It was all on the stone tablets, all the answers. I can't believe we never saw it. It was as plain as day. If we had only slowed down the development of the teleporters, and tried to really learn what the tablets were trying to tell us, trying to warn us. The ancient people battled the same demons that are attacking us now. The demons came through the teleporters that they built, just like now. They created the Soul Cube and used it to stop the demons, to drive them back to Hell. I don't know how, but that must be the answer. That is why that artifact was left behind, left for someone to find if something like that ever happens again. I can't reach Delta from here. I won't make it. I truly hope and pray someone finds the Soul Cube, and it helps. Lord help us. End of log. Emails 'Scanner Results' (10-17-2145) Pierce, The scanner results for the ceiling carvings are back and I can say without a doubt that this is a map of our solar system. There's a very clear indication that Earth may have been a possible teleport destination for the survivors of this race. If the dates on these artifacts are correct there's a distinct possibility that we could be descendents of this race! I can barely comprehend how immense this is. All the struggles we've had in the past year have suddenly become trivial. Richard 'Thanks!' (11-02-2145) Uncle Pierce, Mom says we're going to get to see you next month. I can't wait. You've been away so long. I hope your project is still going well. I know you can't tell me about it, but your work always sounds so exciting and mysterious. Working on Mars must be really cool. Thanks for sending me the video games for my birthday. Have you tried these? The new Quake-43 game blows my mind. It is even better than Super Turbo Turkey Puncher. I haven't played that since I got these new ones from you. I love you, and we miss you lots!!! Timmy P.S. Mom says HI! 'The Soul Cube is the answer' (11-15-2145) Server: send failure, unable to link to orbital communication satellite. Please contact I.T. system administrator(code 504) ''----Original Message----'' Sent: 11-15-2145 To: Elizabeth McNeil I can now only beg your forgiveness. You were right about everything. I wish that you had been wrong and that this had somehow been a nightmare that I will soon wake from. Now I can only pray that this message reaches you. Betruger is mad and things have gone worse than you could have imagined. Now your banishment from Mars has become a blessing in disguise. It has likely saved your life. You must get the word out. The answer is the Soul Cube object. It always has been. Listen to my report. I will upload my finding to the databank. Warn them all. You must not let this spread to Earth. God Bless You, Pierce Video Disk - Ancient Civilization Creator: Pierce Rogers Lead Archaeologist Date: 08/21/45 What we know about the ancient civilization and the artifacts found This is doctor Pierce Rogers, lead archaeologist currently stationed on Mars. As the preliminary reports have suggested, we have made some amazing discoveries here on Mars. Life on Mars has long been theorized but we never imagined anything like this. The initial chamber was discovered in 2115. It leads into what is now known as Site 1. Site 1 is the largest of the sites and we are still actively working there. It is made up of a series of chambers and connecting tunnels, all of which are covered in glyphs and symbols. Using the UAC Pattern Processor, we have finally been able to understand some of the glyphs and from them, here is what we have learned. The ancient people looked like us, at least to the extent that they were bipedal and were similar in shape and size. Their level of technology was astounding. For instance, the glyphs at each site were carved into the rock by some sort of machine and each one is precisely cut from the stone. It far exceeds the precision of anything we can do. They had a social structure that seemed very aristocratic, with a lot of emphasis on social stature and structure. Site 2 is a much smaller set of chambers, mostly containing burial sites, temples and various amounts of individual artifacts. This site has been photographed and cleared out and all material is back on Earth for study and review. Site 3 produced our prize artifact, what we call the Soul Cube. If you have read or seen the other material, you probably know that this once grand civilization was attacked by some unknown force and if we can believe what is written in stone, they sacrificed most of their society to drive the invaders back. There are additional reports filed on the Soul Cube with Central Administration. We also recovered several other device type artifacts. They are not as ornate as the Soul Cube, but each appears unique. We are still learning how to interpret all of the glyphs and hopefully, once we have that completed, the science teams can provide more detailed information on their technology. These are truly unique and special times for archaeologists. Trivia *Pierce Rogers most likely had a PhD in Archaeology. *Pierce has a nephew named Timmy Rogers, as shown by his PDA's emails. *Pierce's face looks really like that of C. Rodgers, a maintenance worker appearing in the Mars City Underground. Despite this fact, the subtle difference in the name spelling indicates that they are not brothers. *If you kill Pierce, an Arch-Vile will spawn nearby. *In his PDA emails, there is a reference to Quake, another game series made by id Software. Category:Doom 3 characters